The present invention relates to an endless linear ball bearing comprising a bearing block having a fixing section and a bearing section and to an endless linear ball bearing unit comprising bearing blocks each of which is disposed opposite to one side of a movable table and provided with bearing races of a circular arc, and race bars each having bearing races for receiving the working balls which roll along the bearing races of the bearing block and disposed on the bed opposite to the bearing blocks respectively.